Volume 27: The Whisperer War
Volume 27: The Whisperer War is the twenty-seventh volume of Image Comics' The Walking Dead that includes issues 157-162. Plot The survivors have set up checkpoints that different subgroups guard and keep clear. A week has passed since Negan went missing. Dwight, Laura, Magna, and Heath are monitoring a checkpoint when they spot Negan, who has a bit of stubble growing on his face. Dwight wants Magna to shoot him but she refuses. They agree to take him back to Rick. Negan tries to grab Lucille; Dwight doesn't let him, and Negan says that "You're going to fucking give her to me." Beta finds Alpha's headless corpse. Some other Whisperers mention how Negan isn't around to claim his title. Beta says he would never allow him to become the alpha, but also that he himself does not intend to claim the role. He doesn't want there to be another alpha ever - they will be guided by her words. Essentially, they use her death as an excuse to kill all of their opposers. Negan shows the head to Rick and Andrea, who are very hesitant to believe and trust him. Negan reassures them that he only wants trust. He says Rick's way of thinking is inspiring. He says he could've taken several chances and attacked Rick, but he didn't. He wants to fight with him, not against him. Rick finally agrees to let Negan out of the cell, but not in a community. He will live in an outpost, alone, with only enough food and weaponry to keep him surviving. He is not allowed these freedoms yet, though. He is going to be monitored for a long time and will fight in the front lines against the Whisperers. He will earn his freedom after the war, unless he slips up, in which case he will be immediately killed. Rick speaks with Dwight on how this war will be different. It won't be a land war. They have the advantage in terms of firepower and strategy, unlike in All Out War. They attack until the Whisperers retreat, and when that happens they hunt down and kill every single one. They will also need people on horseback to redirect the herd. Rick asks Dwight to keep an eye on Negan, and Dwight agrees. Aaron wakes up, with Jesus is watching him; he has come to gather soldiers for the war. Alex arrives and talks of how great a couple Aaron and Jesus would be; the latter dismisses the idea. Maggie offers up a large amount of people as soldiers. Michonne is shocked at how many there are. Carl and Lydia want to join the army, but Michonne refuses. She says they aren't being forced to stay for protection, but rather to help defend the Hilltop alongside Maggie and Dante. Michonne says they aren't even sure if the Whisperers will attack, but Lydia confirms that they will. Dwight, Magna, Gabriel, and some others are discussing geographical strategies. They set themselves up within earshot of one another in case a battle ensues. Gabriel is to be stationed at a watertower where he can have miles of advantage. If he sees the enemy approaching, he is to sound a horn. At the Kingdom, a resident asks William (another member) why they should send any members to be soldiers. The resident is angry and says that the others have not earned their contribution. They say that Michonne should not lead because she broke Ezekiel's heart, and that he wouldn't bend to Negan and the Saviors, and he wouldn't want them to bend to Rick either. Eugene is on the radio with Stephanie. They both wish for eventual peace in their hectic world. He reveals that they are situated near Washington DC, near the East Coast. She says he shouldn't have said that, because she can't say where she is from. After a brief persuasion, she reveals that her community is in Ohio. Rick laments to Andrea on not being able to fight in the war. Andrea mentions how she will be spending most of her time in the bell tower, making sure nobody slips through. He asks if she agrees with him on Negan, and she says that at first she wasn't sure about his call but she has grown to trust Rick Grimes regardless of whether or not she trusts Negan. Dwight and his subgroup get into their position. They see a mirror flashing on the horizon, which signifies Magna's group arriving at their position. Gabriel arrives at his tower, pulls out his rifle, looks down the scope and sees a decent amount of roamers and potential Whisperers walking down a street. He is nervous. Everyone else is waiting. Rick addresses the people of Alexandria who aren't fighting. "We are safe, and we are doing everything in our power to remain safe. There is no cause for worry." Gabriel panics upon seeing the large army of Whisperers heading towards him. As he climbs down from the water tower, he falls off the ladder and breaks his leg. As he begs for someone to help him, Beta approaches and stabs him in the gut. The Whisperers then continue on their journey as roamers devour Gabriel's body. Vincent arrives at The Sanctuary, trying to persuade The Saviors to fight with them. Tara, John, and Sherry disagree before asking him to go, but tell him to leave the horse behind. At Alexandria, Annie, Andrea, and Eugene praise Rick on his speech. Rick asks Eugene what he has been working on, but he tells him he cannot say anything right now. At The Kingdom, Zachary criticizes William over his decision to send their best fighters to help Rick. William dismisses him, and as he leaves, Zachary tells him he will regret it. On the front lines, Negan complains about not having any weapons and teases Dwight about Sherry. Laura approaches and warns that a large group of Whisperers are headed their way, and Dwight wonders why Gabriel did not signal. The Militia begin shooting at the roamers, and are soon attacked by the Whisperers. As many of their own are killed, Negan is able to find a weapon. Magna and her crew and some Kingdom residents arrive to draw some of the roamers away, but Dwight is unsure if they can do this. At the Hilltop, Maggie and Brianna]] discuss Dante. Carl and Lydia are keeping watch, but Lydia insists if the Whisperers come in full force, it won't matter if they see them coming. Eugene arrives to help speed up ammo production, and Alex helps Aaron out of bed. Pete tells Siddiq he cannot spare any men, and tells him to be safe. At the Sanctuary, Tara tells Sherry that the Whisperers will come for them next. Andrea is on lookout when Rick arrives with lunch for her. He jokes he should have made Negan carry him around for breaking his leg, but Andrea says that would have been too good for him and dying on the front lines is better. Michonne and Jesus are discussing Aaron on the front lines when they notice the Militia have been surrounded and race in to help. Dwight is attacked by Beta, who is then struck on the back of the head by Negan. He tells him to get up so that he can kill him. Credits * Rick Grimes * Carl Grimes * Andrea * Maggie Greene * Michonne * Eugene Porter * Gabriel Stokes * Aaron * Heath * Paul Monroe * Brianna * Earl Sutton * Dwight * Negan * Tara * John * Sherry * Alex * Magna * Yumiko * Kelly * Connie * Annie * Siddiq * Hershel Greene * Dante * Lydia * Pete * Vincent * Laura * Beta * William * Zachary * The Whisperers * Stephanie (Voice Only) * Alpha (Zombified) Deaths *Gabriel Stokes *Unnamed horse *Several unnamed Militia soldiers *Several unnamed Kingdom residents *Several unnamed Whisperers. Trivia